disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
I Just Can't Wait to Be King
"I Just Can't Wait to Be King" is a song from The Lion King. It is performed near the beginning of the film by a young Simba and Nala to distract Zazu, as well as to enunciate Simba's desires to become king. It is a large contrast from the film's non-musical segments, as emphasized by the number's usage of lively colors and sounds. Also, the animals and backgrounds are notably more surreal as opposed to how they looked during "Circle of Life." The song was composed by Tim Rice (lyrics) and Elton John (music). It was performed by Jason Weaver, Rowan Atkinson, Laura Williams, and the chorus. In the original Broadway cast recording of The Lion King, it is performed by Scott Irby-Ranniar, Kajuana Shuford, and Geoff Hoyle. Elton John himself also recorded his own version of the song for the film's soundtrack. It also appears in DisneyToon's 2004 direct-to-video midquel The Lion King 1½. Timon and Pumbaa are disturbed by some noise from outside of their home, which is actually Simba, Nala, and the animals singing this musical number. Timon becomes angry and hits the leg of an elephant supporting the tower of animals. The elephant jumps in surprise, causing the tower to collapse, explaining why it collapses on Zazu in the original film and Pumbaa then realizes what Timon has done and pulls him out of the way. Timon and Pumbaa's home is ruined by this event. Oddly, this film establishes that the events of the song happened, when the original film implied that the events of that sequence didn't in the aftermath of the song. Lyrics Movie version= Simba: I'm gonna be a mighty king So enemies, beware Zazu: Well, I've never seen a king of beasts With quite so little...hair Simba: I'm gonna be the main event Like no king was before I'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my ROAR! Zazu: Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king Zazu: You've rather a long way to go, young master. If you think... Simba: No one saying, "Do this" Zazu: Now when I said that, I-- Nala: No one saying, "Be there" Zazu: What I meant was-- Simba: No one saying, "Stop that" Zazu: Look, what you don't realize-- Simba and Nala: No one saying, "See here" Zazu: Now see here! Simba: Free to run around all day Zazu: Well, that's definitely out-- Simba: Free to do it all my way! Zazu: I think it's time that you and I Arranged a heart-to-heart Simba: Kings don't need advice From little hornbills for a start Zazu: If this is where the monarchy is headed Count me out! Out of service, out of Africa?! I wouldn't hang about! This child is getting wildly out of wing Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king bridge Simba: Everybody look left Everybody look right Everywhere you look I'm... Standing in the spotlight Zazu: NOT YET! Chorus: Let every creature go for broke and sing Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling! Simba and Chorus: Oh, I just can't wait to be king Oh, I just can't wait to be king Oh, I just can't wait... To be king! |-|Broadway Version= Simba: I'm gonna be a mighty king So enemies beware Zazu '''(spoken): Well, I've never seen a king of beasts With quite so little hair '''Simba: I'm gonna be the main event Like no king was before I'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my roar! Zazu (spoken): Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king Zazu (spoken): You've rather a long way to go, Young master, if you think-- Simba: No one saying, "Do this" Zazu (spoken): Now when I said that, I-- Nala: No one saying, "Be there" Zazu (spoken): What I meant was-- Simba: No one saying, "Stop that!" Zazu (spoken): Look, what you don't realize-- Simba and Nala: No one saying, "See here!" Zazu (spoken): Now see here! Simba: Free to run around all day Zazu (spoken): Well, that's definitely out Simba: Free to do it all my way Zazu: I think it's time that you and I Arranged a heart to heart Nala: Kings don't need advice From little hornbills for a start Zazu: If this is where the monarchy is headed Count me out Out of service, out of Africa I wouldn't hang about This child is getting wildly out of wing Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king Everybody look left Nala: Everybody look right Simba: Everywhere you look I'm Simba and Nala: Standin' in the spotlight! Zazu (spoken): Not yet! Chorus: Let every creature go for broke and sing Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling Simba: Oh, I just can't wait to be king Nala: Oh, he just can't wait to be king Simba: Oh, I just can't wait... Nala: Just can't wait Chorus: To be king!!!! |-|Elton John's version= Way behind the water hole A little down the line The jungle and the plains and peaks Are scheduled to be mine I'm gonna be the ruler Of most everything around From the grandest of the mountains To the humble common ground My reign will be a super awesome thing Oh, I just can't wait to be king I'm gonna be a noble king And scrupulously fair I only need a little time Perhaps a little hair I'm gonna be the mane event Like no king was before I'm brushing up on looking down I'm working on my roar The fauna and the flora gonna swing Oh, I just can't wait to be king No one saying do this No one saying be there No one saying stop that No one saying see here Free to run around all day I'll be free to do it my way No one saying do this No one saying be there No one saying stop that No one saying see here Free to run around all day Free to do it my way The time has come as someone said To talk of many things May be true But I would rather stick to talking kings It's easy to be royal If you're already leonine It isn't just my right Even my left will be divine The monarchy is waiting to go zing Oh, I just can't wait to be king Oh, I just can't wait to be king (Repeat until fade) Gallery I Just Can't Wait to be King (1).png|Beginning of "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" I Just Can't Wait to be King (2).png|''I'm gonna be'' I Just Can't Wait to be King (3).png|''a mighty king,'' I Just Can't Wait to be King (4).png|''So enemies,'' I Just Can't Wait to be King (5).png|''beware'' I Just Can't Wait to be King (6).png|''Well, I've never seen'' I Just Can't Wait to be King (7).png|''a king of beasts'' I Just Can't Wait to be King (8).png|''With quite'' I Just Can't Wait to be King (9).png|''so little...'' I Just Can't Wait to be King (10).png|''hair.'' I Just Can't Wait to be King (11).png I Just Can't Wait to be King (12).png|''I'm gonna be the main event'' I Just Can't Wait to be King (13).png|''Like no king was'' I Just Can't Wait to be King (14).png|''before'' I Just Can't Wait to be King (15).png|''I'm brushing up'' I Just Can't Wait to be King (16).png|''on lookin' down'' I Just Can't Wait to be King (17).png|''I'm working on my'' I Just Can't Wait to be King (18).png|''ROAR!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1766.jpg Zazu_Thus_Far.jpg|''Thus far...'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1771.jpg|''...a rather uninspiring thing.'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1774.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1776.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1778.jpg|''Oh, I just'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1779.jpg|''can't wait'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1782.jpg|''to be king!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1786.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1790.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1793.jpg|''No one saying, "Do this"'' Thelionking 210.jpg|''No one saying, "Be there"'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1802.jpg|''No one saying, "Stop that"'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1806.jpg|''No one saying, "See here"'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1810.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1814.jpg|''Free to run around all day...'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1817.jpg Freetorun.png|''Free to do it...'' Allmyway.png|''...all my way!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1828.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1836.jpg|''I think it's time that you and I'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1842.jpg|''arranged a heart-to-heart.'' Littlehornbills.png|''Kings don't need advice from little hornbills, for a start.'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1854.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1855.jpg|''If this is where'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1860.jpg|''the monarchy is headed,'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1862.jpg|''count me out!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1867.jpg|''Out of service, out of Africa...'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1869.jpg|''I wouldn't hang about!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1878.jpg|''This child is getting wildly out of wing...'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1888.jpg|''Oh, I just can't wait'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1891.jpg|''to be king!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1895.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1898.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1909.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1915.jpg Lookleft.jpg|''Everybody look left.'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1920.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1921.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1922.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1924.jpg|''Everybody look right.'' lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1925.jpg LookRight.jpg Everywhere.you.look.im.png|''Everywhere you look I'm…'' Spotlight.jpg|''Standing in the spotlight!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1937.jpg|'"NOT YET!!!"' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1940.jpg|''Let every creature'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1942.jpg|''go for broke'' B7VDTTiIIAE2OyV.png large.png|''and sing!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1947.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1948.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1951.jpg|''Let's hear it in the herd'' lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1953.jpg|''and on the wing!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1955.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1956.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1957.jpg|''It's gonna be'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1958.jpg|''King Simba's'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1959.jpg|''finest fling!'' Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1961.jpg Lkcs013.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1965.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3369.jpg|''Oh, I just can't wait'' ican'twait4u01.jpg|''to be king!'' ican'twait4u02.jpg ican'twait4u03.jpg ican'twait4u04.jpg|''Oh, I just can't wait'' Justcantwait.png|''to be king!'' lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3392.jpg|Timon annoyed by the disturbance. lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3396.jpg|Timon about to stop the ruckus. lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3398.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1985.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3403.jpg|The tower of animal power begins to fall. lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3405.jpg|Timon realizes too late. lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1992.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1995.jpg|''Oh, I just can't wait...to be king!'' lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3409.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1997.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1999.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3413.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2002.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2003.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-2006.jpg|Zazu crushed by a rhino. lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3426.jpg|The animals all jumbled up. lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3432.jpg|"Oy. Phew. Show people." Cover Versions * Performed live by the ska/funk band Suburban Legends, most often when performing at Disneyland's Tomorrowland Terrace, but occasionally while on tour as well. Vincent Walker sings the part of Simba, while Brian Klemm sings the part of Zazu. The song appears on their 2012 album, Day Job. * Pop star Aaron Carter remixed the song on DisneyMania. * Allstar Weekend remade the song for DisneyMania 7. * The Brazilian musical group “Exaltasamba” recorded a Portuguese version of “I Just Can’t Wait to Be King” (O que eu quero mais é ser rei, roughly translated as “What I want most is to be king”) in a samba style to the CD Disney Adventures in Samba. * Brian Wilson covered the song for his album In the Key of Disney. * La Década covered this song for "La Década: DisneyMania" (the song has the same lyrics as the movie) * Popcorn Band with Chelsey Marks from The International Children's Concert of 2013 did a version on television of the song, with children. * The song was covered by José Mota (as the former King of Spain) with different lyrics ("Yo no quiero ser Rey Borbón" or translated "I don't want be Borbon King") in the spanish TV movie "Un País de Cuento". Other Versions External Links * Category:Songs Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:The Lion King songs Category:Songs in video games Category:Fantasmic songs Category:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Category:Silly songs Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Disney Dreams! Category:Songs in Disney Sing Along Songs videos Category:Area-Music Category:Group songs Category:Songs with alternate lyrics